1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing information regarding the energy remaining amount of a vehicle using the function of a mobile terminal cooperating with the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a technique in which, after completion of the supply of fuel to a vehicle at a fuel supply station, the vehicle is caused to receive data on the fuel replenishment amount from this fuel supply station, and to calculate and output fuel consumption data based on the received data (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-160199). There is also proposed a technique for discriminating one fuel consumption information from another for each location point or route in terms of convenience and entertainment, and displaying the fuel consumption information on a user terminal such as a cell-phone in a manner to be superimposed on map information (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-350152).